Warriors
by swirlyeyes11
Summary: this is an orginal story. i just had to pick a catorgory.


Chapter One

Somewhere in Mexico

Bullets were flying everywhere in the old warehouse. I looked up to see Raydarr on the railing trying to cover me as I tried to run towards my guns that had gotten kicked away from when the mass of people that we had just saved ran out of the warehouse. Alejadro Billiano had sent some of his best men to kill our operation. Well damn they were doing a pretty good job of it. There were five of us: Raydarr, Seamus, Riley, Logan, and me Gillian. We were a special part of the Canadian government not Special Operations but a more secret part of that unit. We were a coveted mystery in Parliament. There was also a lot of controversy about using teenagers as spies. We are S. T. P. W. oh yeah STPW we are just that cool… It stands for Special Teen Psychic Warriors. You see we were not just spies we were genetically engineered for killing and warfare. We were born test tube babies, lived in a Safe House for our childhood, and then as soon as we turned ten years old we were put into intense training so after six years we are trained killers.

"Gillian! Move!" I heard Seamus yell. I was protecting our target Senoia Dorioa. She was one of the only people on the Earth who knew about our special unit. I ran and did a summersault and immediately started shooting, between the five of us we killed about ninety percent of the men the rest ran for it.

"Clear." I yelled as I put both my guns in their holsters on my thighs.

"Clear." I heard four times over. I went over to Senoia Dorioa and helped her stand. She was about eighty and very scared so I gave her a drug that would knock her out for hours. It gave us time to get back to Canada.

"So what do we do about her?" Riley sat on top of a wooden box.

"Nothing we have to take her back to be debriefed." Raydarr was our leader since he was oldest by three days. We were all sixteen.

"Oh right. So how are we getting back?" Seamus came up behind me and leaned on some metal poles.

"Anybody have a cell phone? I think we need to call Dr. Reed." Logan laughed.

"Hey don't blame me! That guy was a creep." I held up my hands.

"You drove a screw driver into his stomach. That is called going over bored my little friend." Riley smiled.

"Yeah cause he was touching places a thirteen girl does not like to be touched." I said defensively.

"You did the right thing." Seamus patted me on the head. I was the youngest and the smallest. I was also the only girl so all the guys liked to tease me. The reason why we were so powerful was because we had a kind of super power. If you want to call it that, Raydarr could never miss; like he couldn't miss he always hit spot on. Seamus could control sound waves so he could make a noise so loud that it would pop your eardrums, or a noise that was so high it could make you deaf. Logan could read minds he could also control them. Riley could see the future, any kind of future like the next person on the Earth to die, or where a war would start. I didn't really have a superpower but I was so talented in hand to hand combat no one could touch me. None of the guys ever came close.

"Well its time to tell the Director that we have the target." Raydarr used his cell and had a very long conversation with whoever it was on the other end. While the rest of us goofed off Raydarr always worked very hard.

Ten minutes later a chopper landed to take us to the airport that would have a jet that would take us home. Logan was talking about all the poor Mexican girls that would be heartbroken that he's leaving.

"Yes I'm sure that they'll miss your giant ego too." I said as I jumped into the chopper.

"Yeah well how many guys are calling you? Oh right none." Logan pouted

"No men but us are allowed around our little princess!" Riley said pulling me on his lap.

"Yeah we shall kill them all so she will stay innocent forever!" Seamus winked at me. Raydarr just rolled his eyes and went to go talk to the pilot. When we got to the airport Nigel was waiting for us. Nigel tried to be kind of like a parent figure to us but he was a pushover, also he was a total nerd and that just made us want to be mean to him.

"So did the mission go well…?" Nigel started but we just passed by him. Senoia Dorioa was being carried by some other agents. I collapsed into a comfy chair and fell right asleep. When I woke up we were home.

"My babies! How was your trip? Did you eat well in Mexico? Did you get the target?" Director Rachelle Simons came out of the building with her arms spread wide open. She acted like she gave birth to all of us, we hated her because she acted like a mother some times and other times she told us that we were just made for killing. She was bitch. I hated her most of all because she told me that I was a fluke she wanted all boys but instead of another boy she got me. We brushed past her into what we thought was our save haven. But really it was just a safe hell.


End file.
